


Movin' Out

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is adorable as always, Can't think of many tags for this one, Dean is kind of an ass at first, F/M, Fluff, Moving, Sam is a Sweetheart, Surprise defense, he comes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader finally tells the boys that she decided to move in with Benny, but how will they take the news?





	Movin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> The moment we've all been waiting for lol... But seriously, I'm super excited to have Benny and Mary living together now :)

* * *

 

“Just breath, Darlin’... I’ll be right there with ya.” Benny’s hand closed around your knee and you glanced out the passenger’s side window at the bunker door. You took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically.

 

“I can’t do it. Can you just-- No, Sam’ll cut your head off... Literally.” You inhaled again, your heart was pounding so loud it had to be giving Benny a headache. “Okay… Let’s get this over with.” Benny held your hand as you pulled a key from your pocket and unlocked the bunker door. The door fell closed behind you and the two of you made your way down the stairs, “Dean, I’m-- I’m here.”

 

Your oldest brother rounded the corner and a smile covered his face, making you feel a little nauseous since you knew how heartbroken your leaving would make him. “Hey baby sis. How was Carencro?”

 

“Good, hot like it usually is. It wasn’t too humid this time though.” You spoke quietly, your mind a million miles away.

 

“You okay?” Dean put his hand to your forehead and you shrugged it off. 

 

“Yeah, Dean, I’m good… Where’s Sammy?” Dean headed towards the kitchen, leaving you and Benny to follow. Sam was sitting at the small table, drinking a bottle of  water and pouring over the latest copy of the newspaper. 

 

“Hey,” Sam smiled, getting up to hug you and when he pulled away, he noticed your nervous smile. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“We’re your brothers, and I raised you and Sammy both. I know when something’s wrong. Plus, you’re a crappy liar.” You were about to argue, but Dean silenced you with a look. 

 

“Come on Little Chère.” Benny massaged your shoulders and you sighed,

 

“I--um-- Benny and I… He... asked me to-- I want to…” Sam and Dean’s faces grew more serious and Dean looked angrier with every time you started over.

 

“What Little Chère’s tryna say is… I asked her to move in with me.”

 

“And.” Sam growled.

 

“And I said yes.” You shrunk back into Benny’s chest, waiting for the inevitable eruption. The wheels in Sam’s head were visibly turning and you chanced a look at Dean. His jaws were clenched so tightly, you wouldn’t be surprised if he cracked a tooth. He crossed his arms and glared at you.

 

“Dean, calm down.” Your eyes darted to Sam, confused that he wasn’t siding with Dean, and you saw a sad, understanding look in his eyes. He gifted you a gentle smile, and looked over at Dean. “I don’t want her to be pushed away and treated like I was when I tried to leave. Dad told me to never come back and it almost broke me.”

 

“She can’t just leave us--”

 

“Dean,” He scolded, “She isn’t leaving us, she’s still our baby sister, but she can’t just live with her brothers for the rest of her life. I got to have a life with Jess, and then Amelia, and you had Lisa and Ben… It’s her turn.” Tears spilled from your eyes, shocked and incredibly happy that Sam would stand up for you, and more importantly, for your life with Benny.

 

“Don’t talk about them.” Dean snarled, glaring at Sam for what felt like minutes, before he nodded, slowly pondering his little brother’s words. “But I guess you’re right, Sammy.” He walked over to you and pulled you into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Baby Sis… I just don’t want anything to happen to you ‘cause Sam and I aren’t there to protect you.”

 

“Dean, I’ll be fine. You know that if anything happens, you and Sam are the first ones I’ll call. You’re my big brothers.” 

 

“I love you, Kid.”

 

“I love you too, Dean-o.” Dean released you and straightened up, looking Benny in the eye.

 

“You take care of our baby sister.”

 

“You know I always will Chief…” Benny smirked a little, “Didn’t your daddy ever teach ya ‘bout vampires? We mate for life and protectin’ the one we love is more important to us than anything else, even our own lives.” He draped an arm over your shoulder, and kissed your forehead.

 

~~Four Days Later~~

 

“Darlin’, are you sure that’s everything?” 

 

You laughed, “Yeah, I don’t have much stuff. Plus, we filled the impala first.”

 

“Hey, you gonna give the old place one last goodbye before ya head out?” Dean called from the small garage door. You nodded and jogged back into the hallways, going to your room for one last look.

 

“Well, Ol’ girl.” You patted the stone wall and smiled. “You were the first home I ever really had.”

 

“You know, it still is your home.” Sam offered, rubbing a hand along your upper back.

 

“I know, It’s just weird leaving. I feel like Dean might change his mind and treat me like dad treated you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him in line… Just call us once a week or so, don’t be like I was.”

 

“Hell, I’ll probably call you every night… I’ve never been without my annoying big brothers for very long.” You choked up a little, clearing your throat.

 

“Hey, you’re gonna be living with Benny. You get a chance to be normal.”

 

You laughed, knowing he was trying to make you feel better about leaving the bunker. “Yeah, I’m sure an old vamp and a hunter is real normal.” You nudged him playfully and the two of you wandered back to the cars.

 

“You ready, Chère?”

 

“I think so, I can always get anything I forgot when we visit next.”

 

…

 

The drive back to Benny’s house was long and hot. Dean drove the impala with Sam, Benny drove his truck, and you followed on your motorcycle. The familiar warmth of the Louisiana air caressed your bare arms and whipped through the tips of your long hair that was exposed beneath your full-face helmet. Pulling into Benny’s driveway, you turned off your bike and rested it on its kickstand. You stretched out your stiff muscles and pulled your key from the ignition, going to unlock the front door. A few minutes after you got the doors and windows open to let the heat out, you heard Benny’s truck along with the low rumble of the impala close behind. You bounced down the front stairs to help with boxes, and Benny helped load box after box into your arms. “Where do you want me to put stuff. I don’t want it in your way.”

 

“It ain’t gonna be in the way, no matter where ya set it Darlin’.”

 

“What if I put the boxes in front of the fridge-- Ooh, or the TV.” You giggled.

 

“Now you’re bein’ a brat.” He grinned, slapping your ass when you turned away laughing. “Hey Darlin?”

 

“Yeah?” You turned to face him, peeking around the boxes in your arms.

 

“Why don’cha set some around the window in our room, and then we can line the hallway, if ya want.”

 

“Okay.” You dropped the boxes below the base of the window and stacked the boxes Benny brought in around the sides of the frame. 

 

“Mary!” Where do you want this stuff?” 

 

“In the bedroom Dean.” 

 

It took an hour or so to unload everything and figure out how to stack the boxes in the hall without them toppling over on your head, but when the four of you were  finished, you went out to celebrate at the local bar. 

 

Dean got the drinks while you, Benny, and Sam claimed a table in the corner. When he came back, he handed out the drinks, raising his glass with a smile. “I know I was kind of an ass when you first told us, but… I’m happy for you Mary. And I’m glad you’re moving in with a good guy. To Benny and my Baby Sis.” You all clinked glasses and Benny put his arm around you, pulling you close.

 

“Thank you, Dean-o, you saying that means the world to me.” 

 

“Means a lot to both of us, Chief.” 


End file.
